eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 15 (The Mermaid's Song)
<< Episode 14 Episode 16 >> Episode N°15 – The Mermaid's Song Like the foam that disappears when it comes into contact with the hot sand, the sorrows are washed away and forgotten... But the wind rises, the sea's swell beats against the cliffs. A storm is bubbling inside you. Summary ((Coming soon)) Outfit Quest Items Hidden Items This episode does not have any hidden items. Illustrations Episode15 Illustration Valkyon-Guardian.jpg Episode15 Illustration Ezarel-Guardian.jpg Episode15 Illustration Nevra-Guardian.jpg Trivia *Our character can now reach level 17. **2 new places of exploration: Torii of Remembrance and Emerald Lake. *Our Guardian said she dated a boy whose description resembles Dake from My Candy Love. *In this episode we meet Colaia. Official Episode Guide Episode Guide ---- There official guide for this episode has not been posted to the forums yet. We apologize for any inconveniences. ---- It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 16! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- 'Guardian' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. (Force everyone away, using the advice Cameria gave me) }} }} |can = —}} }} |anB = B. (This job is repulsive... it's work though!)|anC = C. (It's pretty disturbing. I have to hold back a wretch.)}} }} }}---- 'Nevra' | anB = B. (go right) }} |line = Uh...}} | anB = | anC = C. You guys are good at attacking people huh? }} }} |anB = B. What?|anC = C. I don't know...}}---- 'Ezarel' }} }} }} |anC = C. You could have taken something a little more substantial.}} |anB = }} }} ---- 'Valkyon' | anB = }} | anB = B. (I didn't want to stay to close to him, and maintained a certain distance from him, though staying covered.) }} | anB = B. I don't want to offend you, but I'd have rather been in a different guard. }} |anB = B. I'm doing just fine in my own Guard, thanks. (I was pretty harsh there).|anC = }}---- 'Leiftan' Coming soon... ---- 'Keroshane' }} ---- 'Alajea' }} | anB = B. I'm a very curious person. | anC = C. I don't know... I just did, that's all. }} |anC = }} | anB = B. (The warmth she's communicationg to me means so much.) }} | anB = B. If he stayed, that must be because he likes you. }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Ykhar' }} }} ---- 'Ewelein' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }}---- 'Cameria' | anB = B. To be able to defend myself, no matter what the circumstance is. | anC = C. Because I want to be able to handle the things that could hurt me, myself. }} | anC = }}---- 'Miiko' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = B. (Was she looking for me? Well, here I am!!!) }} |anB = B. (I'm delighted to know I've been useful to them, despite everything that certain people have done to me...)|anC = C. (I don't think I was as good as all that, but oh well... I'll take all the compliments I can get!)}} |anC = C. Maybe a kraken?|anD = }} ---- 'Chrome' | anC = C. .... seriously? }} |anB = B. The wind must be changing direction.|anC = }} ---- 'Karenn' }} ---- 'Enthraa' Coming soon... ---- 'Jamon' Coming soon... ---- 'Cryllis' Coming soon... ---- 'Feng Zifu' | anB = B. Huang Hua?! | anC = C. Zif, is that you? }}---- '???' Coming soon... ---- 'Mery' Coming soon... ---- 'Purrekos' | anB = | anC = }} Category:Index Category:Episode